Cervical collars are used in the treatment, stabilization, immobilization, and therapy of cervical trauma. For example, some collars are intended to provide support for whiplash and other such injuries where support for the head and neck is needed. Other collars are intended for near complete immobilization of the head and neck, such as in an EMS pre-hospital setting.